You're My Soulmate!
by UchihaUzumaki723n1010
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**You're My Soulmate!**_

 _ **This is going to be A 3 part Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction. That will start off in part on with Marinette and Adrien; after 6 years of fighting as Chat Noir & Ladybug and being classmates who liked the other, finally finding True Love & Finding A Soulmate In Each Other after their High School Graduation Day. Disclaimer** **: I don't own any of the rights to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it. One more thing as you read this please keep in mind that I am making this Fan Fiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir a Rated M fan fiction and it will be a Romance and Adventure fan fiction. That's all I need to say. Well here is Chapter 1. This Fan Fiction was ****Written By me** **UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**_

 **Page 1.**

 _ **CHAPTER 1.**_

 _ **Senior year in high school!**_

 **Our story begins off in the Summer season of the year 2021 in the month of June on the day of the 17th. We bring you to a beautiful sunny day in Modern-day Paris. Oh, Paris, France; known as the city for romance and love. Paris; it is a peaceful city or so it should be, but right now going on this sec as we speak; a battle is happening yet again between Paris's number one crime-fighting duo Ladybug & Chat Noir, an akumatized Alya a.k.a Lady Wifi or as her temporary superhero alias Rena Rouge. **

**Ladybug speaks to Alya just like she did back in 2016 on this same day when Alya was first akumatized and became Lady Wifi. LB speaks to her friend in hopes of getting to her,"Alya I know you are in their, let us help you out." as Ladybug was trying to get Alya out of her hurt state that got her akumatized for the 2** **nd** **time, the fist was six years ago. Chat Noir was goofing around flirting with Ladybug to no avail in succeeding, even though the two have been saving Paris for 6 years and have grown much closer.**

 **Page 2.**

 **They still have not made the next step in their relationship.** **Ladybug looked to Chat Noir and said,"let's get real and deakumatize Alya, yet again."**

 **"you're the boss bugaboo." Chat Noir said to his Lady.**

 **Alright, now the fight begins to get real, Chat Noir and Ladybug fight with Lady Wifi for about 15 minutes. Than Ladybug devitalize Alya by breaking her cell phone and capturing the Akuma and setting it free. The fight was over and the good guys won again. Adrien and Marinette were both late to class like always.**

 **Adrien who has sat in front of Marinette next to Nino and who's still Adrien's best friend in the class and Marinette who has sat behind him next to her best friend Alya. Now took their seats and waited for the teacher to speak.** **Miss Bustier who has been there teacher since the beginning of high school spoke to her class and said to them, "Class I want you to pick your own partner for this project on who you look up to and want to be like someday. And as for both you Adrien and Marinette, can the 2 of you stay 5 minutes after class is over?"**

 **Page 3.**

 **"Sure teach," they said to their teacher in unison.**

 **Nino looked at his friend and said,"Hey Adrien want to be partners on this with me."**

 **Adrien answered him,"Sorry Nino, but I'm going to ask Marinette to be partners with me. Why not ask Alya to partner up with you, I'm sure she'd love to. You guys are dating right."**

 **Nino answers him,"Yeah we are...Alya do you want to partner up for the project with me your boyfriend?"**

 **Alya said,"Sure I'd love to."**

 **Adrien built up his courage as he now walked over to Marinette and he asked her,"Hey Marinette! Do you want to be my partner on this project?"**

 **She answered him in a sweet, loving voice cause she still has a crush on Adrien,"I'd love to Adrien." The class had now ended and Marinette again spoke to Adrien,"do you want to come over to my house and work on our project together? Say at 8:00 pm?"**

 **Page 4.**

 **Marinette now has become more confident in herself since 10** **th** **grade in 2016. Her and Adrien have become best friends and the two have even developed strong feelings; sorry more like they have felt strong feelings for each other that they will soon embrace.**

 **Adrien answered,"I'd love to it's a date then. So Marinette we are good friends, we also will be tomorrow no longer in high school. So I was thinking maybe we can be more than just good friends one day my lady."**

 **Before he and Marinette were able to leave class and go home they had to speak with their teacher Miss Bustier for 5 minutes after the end of class.**

 **"Adrien, Marinette just why is it that the two of you these past 6 years are late showing up to my class?" Miss Bustier asked them.**

 **"Traffic, helping out the elderly cross the street, saving a Cat from a tree, waking up late and so one mam," Marinette said to her.**

 **"Mam, It's getting late and If I don't go now to my ride, I will be dead meat." Adrien said with a Cheshire cat smile on his face as he walked away to his ride, as he was walking he said to Marinette,"See you later tonight My Lady." then he left the school, and got into his ride and went home.**

 **Page 5.**

 **Marinette squealed and then thought to herself, "My room if he sees photos of him all over my walls he will hate me or worse think that I have been a stalker this whole time."**

 **After she left school. She went back home. Her Mom and Dad, when she walked inside, asked her, "How was the 2** **nd** **to last day of school dear?"**

 **"It was good, mom, dad. By the way, I am going to be having a classmate over tonight at 8:00 pm to work on our class projects," she said to them as she was heading up to her room.**

" **Okay, I will make a sank for you and your classmate." Mrs. Cheng said.**

 **After She got home an went up to her bedroom, she hid all photos of Adrien she had on her walls and waited for him to come over tonight.** **Back at the Agreste house, Adrien has a talk with Plagg his kwami. "Plagg what am I to do Marinette asked me over to her house to work on our class project together?" Adrien said.**

 **Plagg answered Adrien,"well for starters be yourself, act natural, be cool and remember you are there to do schoolwork so no funny business. The two of you are 18 and 19 years old now and are graduating high school tomorrow."**

 **Page 6.**

 **"Got it and what if she tells me she likes me then what?" asked Adrien.**

 **"I don't think she will say that, but if she does it's about time you two got together. An Adrien it is a good thing for you like Ladybug and her and LB are the same." Plagg answered his master with a smirk.**

 **Back at Marinette's house, Marinette has a chat with Tikki her kwami. "Tikki what am I to do Adrien is coming over to my house to work on our class project together and I have liked him now for 6 years, that I now am in love with him. Tikki help me?"**

 **Tikki answered her, "well for starters be yourself Marinette, try to talk to him without stumbling over your words like you did today, tell him how you feel for real and don't be afraid to shine."**

 **"You really think I should tell Adrien how I really feel about him Tikki?" said Marinette.**

 **"Yes I do, Maybe Marinette write him a Love Letter if it's hard for you to tell him how you feel in person," answered Tikki to her master.**

 **"That's a great Idea Tikki! I will do that tonight before I go to sleep." said Marinette.**

 **Page 7.**

 **Hours have now pasted and It's now 8:00 pm. Marinette has been waiting for Adrien to knock on the front door of her house, nervously since she got back home around 4:00 pm when school let out. Adrien had his driver drive him to Marinette's house at about 7:50 pm so that he wouldn't be late. He waited to knock on the front door till it was 8:00 pm on the dot. Adrien knocked on the front door just as the time hit 8:00 pm. Inside the house, Marinette calls from upstairs to her mom and dad to please get the door for her.**

 **So Sabine** **Cheng** **and her husband Tom** **Cheng** **answer the front door and Adrien says to them,"Hello its nice to see you both again. I'm here to work on our class project with Marinette, may I come in?"**

 **"Go on in Adrien, Marinette is upstairs she's waiting for you," said Sabine** **Cheng** **. Adrien headed upstairs to Marinette's room and when he opened the door he found that Marinette was sleeping, well more like she was faking being asleep. Adrien thought to himself,"Awe! She must have fallen asleep waiting for me to show up."**

 **He now went over and sat at her desk, where he began doing the project himself. He let her rest a bit more for she seemed cute to him when she was sleeping.** **It was 8:30 pm now and he got up from the desk and went to wake up the sleeping beauty Marinette, but in her, sleep Marinette was talking to Adrien in her dreams.**

 **Page 8.**

 **She said to him both in her dream and to the real Adrien standing beside her bed,"oh um Adrien can I tell you something. I have a crush on you, will you be my boyfriend and go out with me?"**

 **Adrien smiled and then woke up Marinette from her slumber and he said to her,"Yes I will go out with you my Lady what is a friend for."**

 **She looked at him confused and said, "I never asked you to go out with me, Adrien what are you talking about."**

 **Adrien than said,"Never mind let's work on our projects, shall we? I started working on mine when you were asleep."**

 **They were almost done with there class Projects when Adrien said, "I must be going it's getting late ill see you tomorrow in class." Then he left said thank you for having me over to Marinette's parents and called his driver to get him to take him home. It was 10:30 pm when he got back to his house. He quietly went in the house and upstairs to his bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear, but what he didn't know was that Marinette his ladybug was outside his window, making sure that he got home safe. When she saw him in his underwear. Marinette was going to leave, but when he took his underwear off, and she got a quick peek at his Naked body.**

 **She then turned red and left his window fast. Adrien looked over at his window, but nothing, no one was there. So he then went walking to the bathroom stopped grab some clothing and a towel on his way there from his dresser, he went into the bathroom and took a long shower.** **Ladybug was as red as her suit that she was wearing. And all she could do was remember the site of Adrien in his underwear, then Naked.**

 **She thought to herself, "wow he is no kid down there it's big and long." Marinette was back at her home once again and she had DE-transformed back to herself. She went right to bed and had dreams of Adrien all night long. When she was sleeping Chat Noir snuck into her bedroom throw the window to see if she was alright, but he saw her sleeping so soundly that he cuddled up in her bed with her and he fell asleep next to Marinette his lady.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You're My Soulmate!**_

 _ **Once again I say..This is going to be A 3 part Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction. That will start off in part on with Marinette and Adrien; after 6 years of fighting as Chat Noir & Ladybug and being classmates who liked the other, finally finding True Love & Finding A Soulmate In Each Other after their High School Graduation Day. Disclaimer** **: I don't own any of the rights to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it. One more thing as you read this please keep in mind that I am making this Fan Fiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir a Rated M fan fiction and it will be a Romance and Adventure fan** **fiction. That's all I need to say. Well here is Chapter 2. This Fan Fiction was** **Written By me UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**_

 **Page 1.**

 _ **CHAPTER 2.**_ _ **Graduation day!**_ __ __

 **The next day came fast. It's now June 18** **th** **and is the last day of high school for Graduation Day is finally here. When Marinette woke up she saw Adrien sleeping next to her in her bed. She squealed and then went to wash up. When she came back to her room, he was up and sitting at her desk. She said to him,"Adrien what are you doing here? I thought you went home last night."**

 **Adrien said to her, "I did, but I forgot my paper, so I came back and when I saw you asleep I choose to sleep here at your place last night." He took a breath then spoke again, "So I saw your desktop computer screen wallpaper. Mari have you liked me for 6 years?" he asked her.**

 **Marinette said to him changing the subject, "let's go to school, also don't worry my mom and dad are not here this morning they are out shopping for food, for my Graduation Day party tonight after the ceremony. Will be late for our last day of school if we don't leave now."**

 **Page 2.**

 **As they were walking to school they heard screams in the distance. In unison, they both said "got to go" and went in opposite directions or so they wanted to, but Tikki and Plagg had other planes. Adrien who was only a few feet away from Marinette said to Plagg, "Plagg claws out!" and Marinette who saw Adrien become Chat Noir before her eyes said Tikki, "You knew all these years that Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir and never told me!"**

 **"Yeah, and Plagg has known all these years that you are Ladybug," Tikki said.**

" **Whatever, Tikki spots on!" Marinette said.**

 **Chat Noir who now saw Marinette become Ladybug before his eyes said, "Marinette has been my Ladybug all this time. Wow. I am going to have to talk to Plagg later and ask him if he has know that Ladybug is Marinette all these years." Then they both left and they meet at where the screaming was coming from.**

 **Chat Noir said, "Hey my lady you are looking well today."**

 **Ladybug answered,"Cut the flirting Chat we must stop the Pharaoh and deakumatize him."**

 **Page 3.**

 **Chat Noir said jokingly now, "Man this mummy king again, can't he give us a break this is now our 2** **nd** **time fighting him. Okay well after you my lady."**

 **They fought him again and stopped him just like they did when they fought him 6 years ago. This time they beat him quickly and were only 4 minutes late for class.**

 **Adrian joked and said to Marinette, "Well it seems that we; like always we're late again for class." he chuckled as they both entered the classroom for the last time.**

 **Miss Bustier said, "All your projects must be done by now, so at the end of class turn them all into me."**

 **Adrien said to Marinette, "I'm done with my project paper. Also, Who did you write yours about Marinette?"**

 **She answered him," I wrote mine about my Mom and Dad** **and how I want to when I am there age be just like them. Who did you do yours on Adrien?"**

 **Page 4.**

 **He answered her,"Well I did mine on Ladybug..." he whispered this part, "I did my on You Mari my lady." then he spoke up again and went on speaking, "cause I look up to her and want to be that kind of person just like her a fearless, brave, smart, kind, loving, accepting person and also a bit of a clumsy carefree person." he winked at her and gave her a smile.**

 **After class was over Adrien went home with Marinette to get ready for there Graduation Ceremony at 4:00 pm. They whole Graduating Class of 2021 got out of school at 3:00 pm so that they had an hour to get ready for the Graduation Ceremony being held at 4:00 pm. Adrien after finding out that Marinette is Ladybug after all these years of the two of them fighting side by side as Chat Noir and Ladybug had now seen that she had the same well some of the same stuff as Ladybug being smart, kind, loving and accepting of all. He also saw that her eyes and hair was the same color as Ladybugs is too.**

 **Marinette interrupted his thoughts and said," I'm done getting ready, are you almost done?"**

 **Page 5.**

 **He looked at her and said as he was finishing up with his tie," I'm just about done, now I'm done getting ready."**

 **Marinette said, "Ready? After today we are no longer high school students."**

 **"Yeah, Mari can I ask you something?" Adrien said to Marinette.**

 **She answered him,"Sure, what is it you want to ask me."**

 **Adrien said to her,"I know your Ladybug."**

 **Marinette asked him,"you do, but how?"**

 **Adrien said, "This morning, you and I were a few feet away from each other..," she cut him off and said,"Oh, well then I have something to say to you too."**

 **Adrien said to her, "okay, go ahead."**

 **Page 6.**

 **"I know your Chat Noir; for same as what you said to me. This morning I saw you become my Chatton." Marinette said.**

 **"Wow! well looks like we have about 15 minutes left till we have to be at the school. Do you think I can ask you one other thing?" he asked her.**

 **"sure, but before you do I need to give you something," she replied back to him.**

 **"OK, what is it?" he asked her.**

 **"Close your eyes for my kitty and don't open them till I say," Mari said to him. Adrien closed his eyes now.**

 **Marinette waved her hand in front of his eyes to make sure he couldn't see her, then she leaned in closer to him and softly spoke into his ear, "Chatton sorry that I made you wait this long, but after we Graduate today, lets start Dating?" then she kissed him on his lips and said to him, "Open your eyes kitty." Mari added.**

 **Page 7.**

 **Adrian opened his eye and said, "I'd love that my lady. We need to leave now."** **The 15 minutes went by real quick. Marinette and Adrien arrived together at the park near the school holding hands. They got there just as Alya showed up with Nino.**

 **Alya squealed than said to her, "OMG guess what girl. You know Adrien's best friend Nino well your never going to guess what happened today to me. Try to guess."**

 **Nino looked at Adrien and said to him, "I love how Alya when she is excited about something huge, will forget that she is around other people."**

 **"Yeah," Adrien said.**

 **Marinette who was still holding hands with Adrien answered Alya,"let me guess Nino asked you out on a date you said no, but he kept on asking you till you said alright I will go out on a date with you Nino, but it's only going to be one date. Am I right?"**

 **Alya looked shocked and said, "Wow girl! how did you know?"**

 **She looked to Alya and said to her," I just know you too, well I am your best friend."**

 **Page 8.**

 **"Hey Marinette so I've noticed you have been spending a lot of time with Adrien lately," said Alya.**

 **Adrien now spoke and said to Alya, "well yeah we have been 'cause we were working on our class projects that's all, but we need to tell you both something big."**

 **"Yeah and you both are going to say "It's about fucking time." So as you can clearly see from Adrien and I holding hands," Marinette said.**

 **"OMG! have you two finally realized that you both like each other and are now starting to date?" Alya said to them. Marinette nodded and blushed a bright red.**

 **"Good for you two about fucking time," Nino said with a smile.**

 **The teachers and the principle of the school said,"Well you all did it. Some with better grades then others, but all of you made it to Graduation Day. Congratulation to all of the class of 2021!" Each student was called by last name order up to receive their high school diploma.**

 **After everyone's name was called and everyone received their diplomas, the class of 2021 placed there tassels to the other sides of the Graduation caps and then they throw them into the air.**

 **After it was over Marinette's whole class was all invited to her Graduation Party for food, drinks, and fun. The party ended at about 10:00 pm. All the other students left and went back home around 9:50 pm. The only one who didn't go back home yet was Adrien for he didn't want to get scolded by his Dad for coming home after curfew, even though he is now an Adult by law.**

 **So he called up Nathalie Sancoeur who is his Dad Gabriel Agreste's assistant, who manages his Dad's mansion and takes care of him. When she picked up Adrien said to her, "Natalie I am sleeping over at Nino's tonight and will be back home tomorrow afternoon. For Nino and I will be searching for possible colleges we want to go to and filling out college applications to the ones that we really want to go to."**

 **Natalie said to him,"Alright Adrien I will let your Father know where you're going to be so that he won't worry and be mad when you do come home."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You're My Soulmate!**_

 _ **Once again I say..This is going to be A 3 part Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction. That will start off in part on with Marinette and Adrien; after 6 years of fighting as Chat Noir & Ladybug and being classmates who liked the other, finally finding True Love & Finding A Soulmate In Each Other after their High School Graduation Day.Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it. One more thing as you read this please keep in mind that I am making this Fan Fiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir a Rated M fan fiction and it will be a Romance and Adventure fan fiction. That's all I need to say. Well here is Chapter 3. This Fan Fiction was Written By: me UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**_

 **Page 1.**

 _ **CHAPTER 3.**_

 _ **The First day & the very first step to Adulthood. **_

**"Thanks Goodnight Natalie." Adrien said.**

 **"Adrien are you going home?" Marinette asked him.**

 **"If it's alright with you and your parents, can I sleep over tonight?" Adrien asked.**

" **Sure Adrien we trust you to not try anything with our Mari yet." Mr Cheng said. The sky above them was a beautiful starry crystal clear night sky, the town was alive, but was slowing down now and it became somewhat peaceful for now. Marinette said to Adrien, "Hey Adrien lets go to my room, we can talk up on the rooftop of my families home/bakery and talk about stuff."**

" **Okay my sexy girlfriend, by the way tomorrow do you want to look at colleges together and Apply to go to the same ones?" he said to his lady.**

 **Page 2.**

" **Sure, I would like that." Marinette said to him as they walked to her room and to the rooftop. Marinette and Adrien were now looking up at the stars as they both were thinking about there former high school classmates, wondering about what colleges there other classmates were going to Apply to.**

 **The time was about 2:30am in the early morning of June 19th, it was late and dark outside, her and Adrien had talked since they came up to her room. Adrien feel asleep at around 1:30am, but Mari couldn't fall asleep 'cause she had quite a lot going on inside of her mind that had been keeping well, her awake. Adrien looked even sexier when he was sleeping. Tikki her kwami was floating in the air beside her, As Plagg well he was also asleep. Curled up next to Adrien. Under his chin.**

 **Tikki asked Marinette softly so that she wouldn't wake up the two boys asleep on the bed next to Marinette, "Marinette what is wrong? Is something bothering you? you look kinda down. Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"**

 **Page 3.**

 **Marinette replied to Tikki in a soft voice as well, "Well Tikki I'm not down as to say it's just I'm thinking about just how I should tell Adrien my true feelings for him; now that him and I have become something more then just good friends and If I do tell Adrien about how I feel...will he accept my true feelings or will I get rejected by him 'cause he doesn't feel the same way."**

 **Tikki than said in reply to Marinette, "Marinette why not wright Adrien a love letter to express how you truly feel for him oh also don't forget to sign it this time 'cause he might reply back to your love letter. It doesn't hurt to give it a try am I right?"**

 **Marinette said, "Okay Tikki I'm gonna do it! Here goes nothing. Wish me luck Tikki 'cause I am really gonna need it."**

" **You won't need it Marinette for Adrien most definitely feels the same way you do." Tikki said to her.**

 **She than took a big deep breath and let out. Then she got up carefully from her bed, as to not wake Adrien and Plagg, an she walked over and sat down at her computer desk with a pen and a sheet of lined paper.**

 **Page 4.**

 **Before she began to wright her love letter to Adrien she thought really hard using her heart an her brain together as her guide on what she wanted to wright. Then 30 minutes later she started to wright and it all came to her like she was telling him to his face.**

 **In her letter it said everything that she has felt for him over the last 6 years, maybe more, her letter said,**

" **Dear Adrien,**

 **So as you have found out or may have already knew, that there is; no was something that I have needed to say to you, but saying it to you in person was...no is still not a easy task for me; because every single time when I would see you and I try to tell you, I would get super nervous. So I'm going to tell you that something in this letter instead. Okay here goes, alright so back when it was the begging of the Sophomore Year and we first meet, I felt something I could not put my finger on for I had never till that day felt that kind of intense feelings for any boy before.**

 **Page 5.**

 **It was back than I had no clue as to what kind of feeling it was that I was having for you. Now I spring to the day that I made that hat, the one that Chloe Bourgeois had stole my Designs for it. But little did she know that I added my name to it upside down on the brim of the hat.**

 **And knowing that you were allergic to feathers I made mine using a fake feather, so you chose my hat out of all the other ones for your dads fashion line and you modeled it. It was than on that day I knew exactly what it was that I was feeling and what the feeling was that I had for you. So now I am going to tell you in this letter just what the feeling was, I mean is that I feel for you.**

 **Hear goes, Adrien Agreste I'm in Love with you and it's not a puppy love or a crush it's the real true love kind and I don't know if you feel the same way as I do or if you only feel that way for my superhero version Ladybug,, but I needed to tell you just how I felt before I lost my courage to tell you all this. So there it is I finally said how I feel about you to you and feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of my chest. Now I'm going to end this letter with this.. I Love You Adrien Agreste.**

 **Page 6.**

 **That is I Love you as both versions Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir. Who are both of you and I Will...No I am Never going to Stop Loving You my kitty.**

 **Love Always your Lady and your bugaboo Marinette Dupain-Chang. "**

 **Marinette thought to herself as she look to her bed now where her sleeping Kitty was, "I finally finished it and I did not forget to sing it this time." She than sat down her pen and looked to Tikki as she said to her in a soft voice, "So Tikki what do you think?"**

 **Tikki said to Marinette, "It is perfect and I really think that once he reads it in the morning that he will feel your true feeling for him Marinette."**

 **Marinette than gave a long yawn and she said to Tikki, "Yeah I think so too. Lets go to sleep for it's now going on 4:00am, but first let me put this letter into a envelope.**

 **Page 7.**

 ***She takes the letter, floods it in half, puts it into the envelope, takes a strip of scotch type and types the envelope shut and than she wrights on the front of it "To: Adrien Agreste From: Your LB and bugaboo Marinette.. PS: Open This Letter Up Once You Get Home and Read It Than my Chatton.***

 **Tikki says, "Marinette, lets go to sleep now for like you said it's late."**

 **The morning of June 19th , Marinette was up first before Adrien. It was about 9:00 am, she takes the love letter she wrote for him and sets it down on her bed pillow next to him. As she was about to go walk away. She is grated by Adrien, who just woke up and still had sleepy eyes and bedhead.**

 **Marinette says to him, "Good Morning Adrien did you sleep well last night?"**

" **Yeah I did. What is that?" he asked her pointing to the Letter she wrote last night for him.**

" **A Love Letter I wrote for you as you were sleeping last night kitty." she said to him.**

 **Page 8.**

 **Mari now turned on the TV in her room. As she put it on a emergency broadcast came on the News. It was Manon's mom Nadja Chamack who was speaking, "This just in, once again the city of Pairs needs our two superheros Ladybug and Chat Noir..." Marinette said, "Looks like we are needed before we can even have some food. Tikki you need to fuel up." Mari hands a piece of strawberry cake to Tikki who finishes it fast.**

" **Man, can't Hawk Moth give us a break, Plagg you need to fuel up also." Adrien says as he take a piece of stinky Camembert Cheese and hands it to Plagg who also finished it fast.**

" **Tikki Spots On!" Marinette said.**

" **Plagg Claws Out!" Adrien said.**

 **Then they both became Ladybug and Chat Noir. They left Marinette's place from the rooftop and went searching the city of Paris for any signs of akumatized citizens. As they were searching downtown Paris, Chat Noir and Ladybug ran into there former high school teacher Miss Bustier who had been akumatized and became Zambizou, as they were fighting Zambizou.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**You're My Soulmate!**_

 **Once again I say..This is going to be A 3 part Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction. That will start off in part on with Marinette and Adrien; after 6 years of fighting as Chat Noir & Ladybug and being classmates who liked the other, finally finding True Love & Finding A Soulmate In Each Other after their High School Graduation Day. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it. One more thing as you read this please keep in mind that I am making this Fan Fiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir a Rated M fan fiction and it will be a Romance and Adventure fan fiction. That's all I need to say. Well here is Chapter 4. This Fan Fiction was Written By: me UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Page 1.**

 _ **CHAPTER 4.**_

 _ **The First day & the very first step to Adulthood. Part 2.**_

 **Ladybug was going to get hit by one of her kisses, but before that could happened Chat Noir blocked the kiss from hitting Ladybug with his own body as a shield and the two of them were, not fighting each other like when Dark Cupid got him, but the other way around.**

 **Chat Noir was tying to kiss her and hug her. They both ended playing a Cat and mouse game. Chloe who is the holder of the Bee Miraculous and the kwami known as Pollen was walking by at just the right time, she saw that Chat Noir had been hit by Zambizou's kiss attack and that he was trying to kiss Ladybug. So she caught him off guard and jumped into his arms and she was now wrapping her legs around his body to slow him down some.**

 **Page 2.**

 **Right before getting kissed by Chat Noir she said to Ladybug, "Go Ladybug and save us all. We are counting on you to stop her and save everyone that has been kissed by her."**

 **After Ladybug defeated Zambizou and saved everyone, She went back to Chat Noir, who was back to himself again. "My Lady what happened?" Chat Noir asked his Bugaboo.**

" **Nothing, just saving Paris and stopping Hawk Moths evil plan yet again is all. Ready to go back to my place? and this time we don't need to take off in opposite directions to not find out who we are for we know." Marinette said.**

" **Yeah!" he gave her a smile then he grabbed her and they took off. It was when they got far enough from people that the two went back to being Adrien and Marinette again.**

 **It was about 11:00 am when Marinette and Adrien walked into her home an it was Mari who said to Adrien, "Looks like my Mom and Dad went out today for a date."**

 **Page 3.**

" **So me and you have the place to ourselves, till your parents return from their date?" Adrien asked his Lady.**

" **Looks that way. How long are you able to stay?" Mari asked him. Inside Marinette's mind she thinks to herself...*I hope that he can stay till later in the afternoon.***

 **Adrien said to Marinette, "I am able to stay till about 2:00pm or 3:00pm."**

 **Marinette said to him, "Rally? That's great."**

 **Adrien said to her, "Well my Lady, shall we go up to your room and start looking at Colleges then?"**

 **Marinette nodded to him and said, "Yup"**

 **Adrien took a seat down on Mari's bed. Marinette took a seat in her desk chair and she says to Adrien, "If you want to Adrien; the letter in the envelope I gave you this morning, you can go ahead and read it."**

 **Page 4.**

 **Adrien looks at the envelope and he reads the writing on the front of it. He says to her, "Are you sure that I can read it now my lady for you wrote "To: Adrien Agreste From: Marinette Dupain-Chang PS: Open This Letter Up When You Get Home And Read It Than." I don't want to read it if you want me to wait till I am home."**

 **Marinette says to him, "Don't you want to know what I wrote to you in that letter?"**

 **Adrien replied to her with, "Yes I do."**

 **Marinette says to Adrien,"Than forget what I wrote on the front, and read it now."**

 **Tikki and Plagg are talking among the two of them by Marinette's bedroom window.**

 **Plagg says, "So Tikki how can we get Adrien and Marinette together? We both can clearly see that there is a spark between them that they just need a little help to lite it, so that the spark that we can see the two of them have between them just may become a flame of Love and burn huge and hot."**

 **Page 5.**

 **Tikki says to Plagg, "I don't think we need to do anything Plagg, that letter Adrien is holding is a love letter from Marinette aka his Ladybug."**

 **Adrien says to her, "Okay my Lady." he opens the envelope and begins to read it. The Letter said..." Dear Adrien, So as you have found out or may have already knew, that there is..no was something that I have needed to say to you, but saying it to you in person was...no is still not a easy task for me; 'cause every single time when I would see you and I try to tell you, I would get super nervous.**

 **So I'm going to tell you that something in this letter instead. Okay here goes, alright so back when it was the begging of the Sophomore Year and we first meet, I felt something I could not put my finger on for I had never till that day felt that kind of intense feelings for any boy before.**

 **It was back than I had no clue as to what kind of feeling it was that I was having for you. Now I spring to the day that I made that hat, the one that Chloe Bourgeois had stole my Designs for it. But little did she know that I added my name to it upside down on the brim of the hat.**

 **Page 6.**

 **And knowing that you were allergic to feathers I made mine using a fake feather, so you chose my hat out of all the other ones for your dads fashion line and you modeled it. It was than on that day I knew exactly what it was that I was feeling and what the feeling was that I had for you.**

 **So now I am going to tell you in this letter just what the feeling was, I mean is that I feel for you. Hear goes, Adrien Agreste I'm in Love with you and it's not a puppy love or a crush it's the real true love kind and I don't know if you feel the same way as I do or if you only feel that way for my superhero version Ladybug, but I needed to tell you just how I felt before I lost my courage to tell you all this.**

 **So there it is I finally said how I feel about you to you and feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of my chest. Now I'm going to end this letter with this.. I Love You Adrien Agreste. That is I Love you as both versions Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir. Who are both of you and I Will...No I am Never going to Stop Loving You my kitty.**

 **Love Always your Lady and your bugaboo Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "**

 **Page 7.**

 **After he was finished reading her letter to himself, he looked up from the letter and at Marinette now and he said to her, "I love you too my lady and I am happy that it's you Marinette who is my Ladybug."**

" **Come here my kitty and kiss me." Marinette said to him with a smile.**

" **As you wish bugaboo." Adrien said to her with one of his Cheshire cat grins. Then he walked over to her from her bed to her desk and he bent down and kissed his lady.**

 **After the two stopped kissing, they both applied to go to the same 3 colleges. Marinette and Adrien both applied to IFA Paris, France.*IFA Paris is a Fashion design school with campasses in Paris, France, Shanghai, Japan & Istanbul, Turkey offering Bachelor and Master/MBA degrees in a wide range of areas related to fashion: design, business, marketing, media, luxury brand management and more. IFA Paris also offers intensive short and summer courses. And one of the motto's they have are "WE LOVE YOUR TALENT!"* IFA Paria is there 1st choice for Colleges they wanted to go to. **

**Page 8.**

 **The 2nd College that they both applied for; is the Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising. *So The Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising is a for-profit college. That is located in the United States of America in the city of Los Angeles, in the state of California on the West coast of the U.S.A. It offers courses in fashion, entertainment, beauty, interior design, and graphic design.* **

**As for their last College that they both applied for, it's Kingston University. *Kingston University or Kingston University of London is a public research university located within the Royal Borough of Kingston upon Thames, in South West London, United Kingdom. The university specialises in the arts, design, fashion, science, engineering, and business.***

" **Wow. Done finally with filling out the 3 applications and putting in my Dads credit crad info for the Application fees on the 3 differant Applicaions." Adrien said to Marinette.**

" **So am I. So what one of the 3 colleges are you Adrien hoping to get into? IFA Paris, France?, FIDM aka the Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising? Or Kingston University aka Kingston University of London?" Marinette asked him.**

" **Well any of them I would be greatful to get into, but the one that I am hoping to get into the most is IFA Paris, France. How about you my Lady, what one are you hoping to get into out of them?" Adrien asked her.**

" **Well like you said any of them I would be gratful to get into, but I also am hoping to get into IFA Paris, France like you want to. For I don't want to move from my home country of France where I have lived all my life." Marinette said to Adrien.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**You're My Soulmate!**_

 **Once again I say..** **This is going to be A 3 part Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction. That will start off in part on with Marinette and Adrien; after 6 years of fighting as Chat Noir & Ladybug and being classmates who liked the other, finally finding True Love & Finding A Soulmate In Each Other after their High School Graduation Day. ****Disclaimer** **: I don't own any of the right to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it. One more thing as you read this please keep in mind that I am making this Fan Fiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir a Rated M fan fiction and it will be a Romance and Adventure fan fiction. That's all I need to say. Well here is Chapter 5.** **This Fan Fiction was** **Written By: me UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Page 1.**

 _ **CHAPTER 5.**_

 _ **The First day & the very first step to Adulthood. Part 3.**_

" **Well my Lady it's time for me to head home or my Dad will never let me go to College." he said to her with a chuckle, then he stood up from the chair that he was siting in beside her. An Marinette also stood up from her chair and the two walked down stairs holding hands.**

 **It was around 2:00 pm in the afternoon when Marinette and Adrien got down stairs. Mrs. Cheng said to Adrien and her Daughter before the two of them walked outside to go wait for Adrien's ride to come to get him, "So what colleges did you guys apply to?"**

 **Page 2.**

" **Mom, Adrien and I, we both applied to the same 3 colleges. IFA here in Paris, France, The Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising or FIDM located in the United States of America in the city of Los Angeles, in the state of California on the West coast of the U.S.A. And the last one is Kingston University or Kingston University of London located within the Royal Borough of Kingston upon Thames, in South West London, United Kingdom." Marinette said to her Mom.**

" **Wow! Thoese are all really great Fashion Schools. So what one are you two wanting to get into the most?" Mrs. Cheng asked them.**

 **Adrien spoke this time and he said to Mrs. Cheng, "We are both hoping to get into IFA here in Paris, France."**

" **Well Mr. Cheng and I wish you both good luck and hope that you both will get into IFA Paris. And Adrien do come over more son for you and my daughter are dating now." Mrs. Cheng said to them.**

" **I will Mam and thank you for letting me stay over last night." he said to her.**

 **Page 3.**

" **your welcome hun and do get home safly son." Mrs. Cheng said to him.**

" **I will." he replied to her.**

 **Then him and Marinette walked outside the bakery and they waited for Adrien's bodyguard aka The Gorilla to show up and get Adrien to birng him home. It was Marinette who spoke now and said to Adrien, "So is your bodyguard coming here to get you or are you going to have him get you from Nino's house?"**

" **I am going to have him get me from Nino's place for yesterday I told Nathalie that I was speanding the night at Nino's so I have to go there and get picked up." Adrien said to her.**

" **Okay. Do you want me to walk with you over to Nino's house?" she asked him.**

" **Sure, but first let me text Nino and tell him what is going on." Adrien said to her.**

 **Page 4.**

 **Adrien pulls out his cellphone and he texts Nino with, "Hey bro, so when I get to your house with Mari. Please go with this story if Nathlaie comes with my bodyguard to get me from your house. So if she asks us how the sleep over was and asks what colleges we applied to, tell her the sleep over was fun and tell her the colleges you applied to and I will do the same."**

 **A few minutes later Nino texted Adrien back with, "Okay bro will do. See you and Mari when you guys get here."**

 **Marinette and Adrien got to Nino's house around 3:00pm. Nino was waiting outside his house for them and when they walked up to his house. An when he saw them Nino said, "Hey guys, by the way did you have any fun last night?"**

" **no we just sleep and then we applied to the same 3 colleges." Adrien said to his friend.**

 **"That's cool so what were the same 3 colleges you guys both applied to?" Nino asked Adrien.**

 **Page 5.**

" **Well Nino; Mari and I we applied to** **IFA here in Paris, France, The Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising or FIDM ****located in the United States of America in the city of Los Angeles, in the state of California on the West coast of the U.S.A.** **And Kingston University or Kingston University of London located within the Royal Borough of Kingston upon Thames, in South West London, United Kingdom." Adrien said to him.**

" **Wow! Thoese are all really great Fashion Schools. So what one are you two wanting to get into the most?" Nino asked them.**

 **Marinette spoke this time and she said to Nino, "We are both hoping to get into IFA here in Paris, France."**

" **Well Alya and I wish you both good luck and hope that you both will get into IFA Paris. And Adrien," he said to them.**

" **Yeah." he said to Nino.**

" **So are you going to call for your ride?" Nino asked him.**

" **Yeah I am going to call for my ride now." Adrien replied to him.**

 **Page 6.**

 **It was Marinette who spoke now and said to Adrien, "So is your bodyguard coming here to get you?"**

" **Yeah once I call up Nathalie they will be here." Adrien said to Marinette. Adrien now pulled out his cellphone and he called up Nathalie Sancoeur.**

 **Nathalie now picked up her cellphone and said, "Hello Young Master Adrien. Are you done appling to colleges with you friend Nino?"**

" **Hello Nathalie. I am done apping to colleges and I am ready to get picked up." Adrien said to her.**

" **Okay. Your bodyguard and I are on our way over to Nino's house now to get you. Be waiting outside for us." she said to him.**

" **Will do. See you both when you get here then. Bye Nathalie." he said to her.**

" **Bye young Master Adrien." she said to him. Then both Adrien and Nathalie hung there cellphones. As they all waited outside of Nino's for Adrien's bodyguard aka The Gorilla and Nathalie to show up and get Adrien to birng him home.**

 **Page 7.**

 **Nino looked to Adrien and said to him,"Hey bro, so when are Mari, you, Alya and I going to hangout?"**

 **Adrien with a smile side to Nino, "I should be free tomorrw if you guys what to do a doubble date at Disney Paris?"**

 **Marinette asked Adrien, "Kitty; Just how are we to do that? Tickets to go to Disney Paris are way out of Mine, Nino and Alya's Price range."**

 **Adrien said to Marinette, "Don't worry my Lady I got you guys covered."**

" **How so bro?" Nino asked him.**

" **So I am doning a modling gig at Disney Paris tomorrow and I told Nathalie that the only way I was going to do the gig is if Marinette, Alya and you Nino were there with me as my guest and if she had Marinette in the gig with me as my grilfriend. For it is a couples Disney Paris molding gig." Adrien said.**

" **Wow! And she agrred to that bro?" Nino asked him.**

 **Page 8.**

" **Yes she did. Nino, you and Alya need to be ready by 7:00am so have her stay over at your place tonight. And my Lady you need to be ready by 6:30am for me and my bodygarud are picking you up first. Then we will be here to pick up you Nino and Alya from your house for the molding gig is at 10:00am. But we are going to be getting to the park before 9:00am." Adrien said to them.**

 **As he finished speaking to them his ride arrived and Nathalie got out of the car and said, "Are you ready to go young Master Adrien?"**

" **Yes let me just say bye to Nino and my girlfriend Marinette first." he replied back to her.**

 **She nodded and then he gave Nino a bro hug and then said to him, "Bye see you tomorrow Nino." Then he went over to Mari and he gave her a loving hug and a sort loving kiss and said to her, "I Love you my Lady and see you tomorrow also, Bye."**

 **They both said bye to him as he got into his ride and the car drove off. Nino said to Marinette once he was gone, "So are you going back home or do you have plans with Alya today?"**

" **I have plans with Alya. Her and I are going shopping for things." Mari said to him.**

" **Well have fun and Mari can you tell her to come over to my house after you guys are done shopping?" Nino said to Marinette.**

" **Sure can Nino. Bye!" Marinette said to him as she then walked back to her place. Marinette was almost to her place when she heard her cellphone ring.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**You're My Soulmate!**_

 **Once again I say..** **This is going to be A 3 part Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction. That will start off in part on with Marinette and Adrien; after 6 years of fighting as Chat Noir & Ladybug and being classmates who liked the other, finally finding True Love & Finding A Soulmate In Each Other after their High School Graduation Day.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own any of the right to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it. One more thing as you read this please keep in mind that I am making this Fan Fiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir a Rated M fan fiction and it will be a Romance and Adventure fan fiction. That's all I need to say. Well here is Chapter 6.** **This Fan Fiction was** **Written By: me UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Page 1.**

 _ **CHAPTER 6.**_

 _ **The First day & the very first step to Adulthood. Part 4.**_

 **It was Alya calling her, so she picked up the call, "Hey Alya! I am almost home what's up?"**

" **Where are you girl? I have been waiting for you at your house now for 15 minutes already." Alya said to Mari.**

" **I was out with Adrien," Marinette bagan to say when Alya cut her off mid sentance and said, "Omg! You were out with Adrien. What did you guys do?"**

 **Marinette said to Alya,"We went for a walk after we both applied to go to the same 3 colleges and during our walk we had ran into Nino. Him, Adrien and I had talked a bit," Alya cut her off again and asked her, "So what did you three talk about?"**

 **Page 2.**

 **Mainette said to her, "We talked about what colleges we applied to and Adiren's upcoming molding gig tomorrow at Disney Pairs. He said that You, Nino and I are all invited to his gig and that I am going to be his co star Girl for his shoot. For he said I was the only Girl that he wants to be his Girlfirend for all molding shoots from now on."**

" **Wow! Girl that's romantic. So tomorrw will be what for us all?" Ayla asked her.**

" **Adrien said that it's going to be a dubble date. For after the molding shoot at 10:00am he asked for the rest of the day off so that we all could have fun together at Disney Paris." Marinette said to Alya.**

" **Sweet! So then we need to get some Disney outfist for You, Nino and I today." Alay said.**

" **Yeah. Well I am now back and I see you so I am hanging up the call." Marinette said as she now waved to Alya who was outside the front door of the Dupain Backery.**

 **Page 3.**

 **The two girls hung up there cellphones at the same time and Marinette said to Alya now as she walked up to her, "Ready to go shopping when you are Alya."**

" **Okay, get in." Alya said as she now pulled out a set of car kyes and unlocked a nice sports car.**

" **Wow! Is that car yours Alya?" Marinette asked her.**

" **Yup, it was a high school graduation gift from my parents." Alya who is the holder of the fox kwami Trixx said.**

" **What kind of car did they get you? And just how were they able to buy you a nice sports car? Also Alya when did you get you drivers license?" Marinette asked her.**

" **So many questions girl. So they got me a used Renault Alpine A110 from 2017 in the color white. As for when it was I got my drivers license; I got it on my birthday last year. And how my Mom and Dad were able to buy my car was they got it used instead of new." Alya said.**

 **Page 4.**

 **The two girls get into Alya's car and they drive off to the Mall. Over at the Agreste Home, Adrien's Dad Gabriel Agreste is like always really busy with work and paying Adrien no attention. When he got back home he was told to go to his room and practice his piano like always. Nathalie was the one that saw the young Master was needing someone to talk to. So when Mr. Agreste went off, she went off to Adrien's room to see how he was doing.**

" **Adrien?" she said from the other side of his bedroom door as she knocked on it.**

" **Yeah." he replied from inside his room to her.**

" **May I come in?" Nathalie asked him.**

" **Sure the doors open, come in." Adrien answered her.**

 **When she entered his room she saw that like always he wasn't practicing his piano skills, but sitting on his sofa reading a book. "You seem down, Do you want to talk?" She asked him.**

" **How is it Nathalie that you always now when something is bugging me? And yeah I would like to talk. Thanks." Adrien said to her.**

" **I know more about you Adrien then you think. And your welcome, plus I like to think that I am more to you then just someone you Dad hired to take care of you. So what is bugging you?" Nathalie asked him.**

 **It was now about 5:00pm and the sun was starting to set. Adrien said to Nathalie,"Well now that I am legally the age of a Adult," he paused to think of he he was going to say the rest.**

 **Page 5.**

" **I see," she said, "You don't need to say any more Adrien. You want to no longer be treated like a child am I right? After all you already have your drivers license for you got it when your friend Alya did last year." she added.**

" **Yeah, and I want a car so that I can drive my self around like her and my other friends." Adrien said.**

" **Well your dad was going to give this to you when you got into college anyway," she began to say but he cut her off and asked, "Is it a fast sports car?"**

 **She smiled, nodded to him and went on saying, "Yes."**

" **Really? Can I see it?" he asked her.**

" **Sure." She said and she took a set of kyes out of her jacket poket and tossed them to Adrien now. He cought the set of kyes and asked, "Your giving the car to me now?"**

 **Page 6.**

" **Yeah, and you are now free to drive your self places from tomorrow on. Also your Dad and I talked about me giving you a gift for when you got into college and he told me that I could buy you any gift and that money I didn't need to worry about so after your shoot and date with Marinette, I want you and her to follow me to the gift that I got for both of you." Nathalie said to him**

 **They now walked out of his room and went to the huge garage were his Dad's cars were and the one that was to be his was. Nathalie opend the door to the huge garage and inside the car with a black huge bow ontop of it was his car.**

 **Nathalie asked him, "Well do you like it?" she pused to see what he was going to reply, but when he said nothing so went on and added,"It's a 2004 BUGATTI EB 16-4 Veyron. This Car develops a 100ch thanks to it's engin with 16 cylinders in W64 with vales placed in the central longitudinal position back and the car is supercharged by 4 turbos."**

" **I Love it! Dad got me that car?" Adrien said with excitment in his voice now.**

 **Page 7.**

" **Yup, now you have a chose Adrien." Nathalie said to him.**

" **You may take this Car after getting things for say a sleep over, *she gave him a wink.* and take it for a spin to you Ladys place. Or you stay here and drive it tomorrow to get your lady, but if I were you I would chose the first one." Nathalie said to him.**

" **But won't my Dad be angry if I do the first one?" he said to her.**

" **Yes, but only if he finds out about it. For as you can see he is not home right now. Your dad went out after you went up to your room to pretend to practice your pinao skills." She told him.**

" **Okay! Then I am going to do the first one." he said to her. Then Nathalie gave him a nod of her head as he went back inside and packed a overnight bag of his things. When he was done he gave her a hug and said, "By the way just what other things do you know about me?"**

" **Let's just say your sceraet is safe with me." she said and gave him a wink and a smile.**

 **Adrien looked at her a bit werry, but then nodded and got in the driverside of his used 2004 BUGATTI EB 16-4 Veyron fast sports car that was black and red in color just like his Ladybugs cotume. Before he drove off to go see his lady he sent her a text message that said, "Hey bugaboo where are you at right now?"**

 **Marinette and Alya finished shopping around 5:30pm and Alya had just droped Mari off at her place when she recived the text message from her kitty. After reading Adrien's text message she texted him back,"I just got home from shopping with Alya, Why?"**

" **Good wait for me outside, and ask your Mom and Dad if I can stay over again with you tonight for me please?" Adrien replied back to her text.**

 **Page 8.**

" **Okay, I asked them and they are cool with it. See you my chatton when you get here." Marinette texted him back.**

 **Then he drove off and headed to Marinette's families Bakery. It was about 6:00pm when he got there and pulled up outfront. Mairnette was in awe when she saw Adrien step out the driver side door of this beautiful sports car in Ladybug colors. When he was done grabing his bag, he shot his door and the locked the nice car and set it's car alarm.**

 **Adrien walked over to Mari and said, "My Dad got this as a gift for me for when I got into a college. Can you belive it? I have had my Drivers license now as long as Alya, Nino and you Mari have and Have been albe to drive myself now since Last year when I was 18 years old."**

" **That's great now we can go to your shoot tomorrow with out having your scary huge male nanny drive us." she chuckled and gave him a smile.**

" **Yeah, Oh so guess what Mari," he said to her.**

" **What?" she asked him.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**You're My Soulmate!**_

 _ **Once again I say..This is going to be A 3 part Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction. That will start off in part on with Marinette and Adrien; after 6 years of fighting as Chat Noir & Ladybug and being classmates who liked the other, finally finding True Love & Finding A Soulmate In Each Other after their High School Graduation Day. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it. One more thing as you read this please keep in mind that I am making this Fan Fiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir a Rated M fan fiction and it will be a Romance and Adventure fan fiction. That's all I need to say. Well here is Chapter 7. This Fan Fiction was Written By: me UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**_

 **Page 1.**

 _ **CHAPTER 7.**_

 _ **The End of First day & the very first step to Adulthood ..**_

 _ **.and**_

 _ **The 2nd day & the very 2nd step to Adulthood Part 1.**_

" **Nino texted me when I got back home and after you left his place with a photo of his new car that his parents got him for his Graduation gift. Do you want to see it?" Adrien asked Marinette.**

" **Yeah, show me." her face lite up now.**

" **Okay, but first lets go inside, and go to your room." he gave her a smile.**

 **When they entered Mrs. Cheng said to Adrien, "Welcome back Adrien, Did you eat dinner yet?"**

 **Page 2.**

" **No, not yet Mam." Adrien answered Mrs. Cheng.**

" **Well, you my boy must eat with us first before you and My princess go to her room and do whatever it is you young adults of your generation do together." Mr. Cheng said to Adrien.**

" **Thanks sir, I am hungry Mari do you mind if we eat dinner first before we go up to your room and play video games?" Adrien asked his Lady and gave her a wink and his Cheshire cat grin.**

" **Sure. That's fine with me my kitty. My Mom made for dinner tonight her Mothers famous French-Korean dinner dish called Beef Bulgogi Ssam or Bulgogi Ssam Bowl." Marinette said to Adrien.**

" **That sounds good." Adrien said.**

 **They went to the dinning room, Adrien, Marinette and her parents all took a seat at the dinner table to have dinner. Once everyone was done eating, Marinette and Adrien helped her Mom and Dad with dinner clean up. When that was finished the both said to her Mom and Dad, "Thank you for the yummy meal."**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Cheng said to them, "Your welcome kids. Now go on upstairs and don't play video games to long."**

 **Page 3.**

" **Okay we wont. Night Mom and Dad." Marinette said.**

 **Marinette and Adrien headed up to her room. Once they were inside her room Mari pulled a risky move, but she didn't care for she was not a kid anymore. What she did was she locked the attic door to her room behind them after they entered it. Marinette added a lock to the attic door when she was 16 for she was getting tired of her parents just entering her room without knocking or asking her if they could come in.**

" **My Lady can I ask why you locked your bedroom door behind us when we entered?" Adrien asked Mari.**

" **Well," she said to him.**

" **Well? Well what?" he questioned her. Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and the two walked over to her sofa and they sat done beside each other on it. Just then Tikki and Plagg popped out from where they had been hiding on their masters bodies. So it was Plagg who broke the heavy quietness that hung in the air of the room and said to Adrien, "Boy Adrien can your heart beat any faster? Being inside your pocket all day is ruff on me, for your a huge hormonal mess."**

 **Page 4.**

" **Plagg! Stop your being a embarrassment right now. And I am sorry that I'm as you say a "hormonal mess" It's not like I asked for this to happen to me. I am after all Plagg a 19 year old young man now, and as you re call I only hit male puberty two years ago in 2019 when I was 17 years old." he blushed and realized that Mari was siting on her sofa next to him with a red face now too.**

 **Tikki spoke now and she said to Marinette, "Mari, Plagg has a point. Even though I am usually inside your pink black spotted bag you carry around; it's the same for me. Like Girl can your heart beat any faster?, for your also a huge hormonal mess girl."**

" **Tikki! Stop your being a embarrassment right now. And I am sorry that I'm as you say a "hormonal mess" It's not like I asked for this to happen to me ether. I am after all Tikki a 18 year old young woman now, and as you re call I did hit female puberty 4 years ago in 2017 when I was 14 years old." she blushed too and realized that Adrien was siting on her sofa next to her with a red face now too.**

" **You two are sometimes just as stupid as some of the other Ladybug's and Chat Noir's we had Master and kwami contracts with." Tikki and Plagg said at the same time.**

 **Page 5.**

 **Mari and Adrien now looked to the other and they locked eyes. Adrien broke the heavy air that was in the room first by saying to Mari, "So my Lady it's only 6:40pm what do you want to do now? Oh first let me show you Nino's Graduation Gift his Mom and Dad got him." Adrien now pulled out his cellphone and brought up the text message Nino sent him of his Graduation Gift from his parents. Then he said to Mari, "Here have a look?"**

" **Wow! They got him that beautiful sports car? What kind of Car is that Adrien?" Mari asked her kitty.**

 **Page 6.**

" **Well; Nino's Car is a Renault Alpine A110-50 from the year 2016 in the colors of Electric Blue and Neon Orange. It even has a rear spoiler in the same colors. His parents got it for him used." Adrien said to his Lady.**

" **Cool, and to answer your question on what to do now. Let me show you my kitty just what I want to do now." She said to him with a wink. Then she looked to Tikki and said to her, "Tikki Spots On!"**

 **Tikki didn't need to have Mari tell her what outfit look to go with for she saw it inside her mind thanks to the master and kwami contract. Before Adrien's eyes Marinette transformed into a sexy take on her Ladybug outfit with a bit of a kitty twist. Marinette now was siting on her pink floor rug with her legs spread out to the sides a bit and her hands overlapping each other in between inch gap of her thighs. She was in front of her kitty sitting that way as Adrien sat on her sofa with a bright red face now.**

 **Marinette was in a Chat Noir looking Ladybug Outfit. The Outfit was a sexy jumpsuit in a Reddish Black color with black ladybug spots on the jumpsuit, the cat ears and boots. Her red hair ribbon she has when she is LB was now a Chat Noir color Green and she wasn't wearing a mask. The zipper with the golden bell was zipped down to right above her belly button reviling her bra less chest making her look fucking sexy.**

 **Adrien's member had now gotten hard and was twitching a bit underneath the fabric of his boxers and jeans. He quickly covered his crotch in hopes that Mari didn't see. She gave him a all to familiar Cheshire Cat smile and Adrien knew what was going to go down next.**

 **Page 7.**

" **Oh kitty, it seems that you have been a naughty boy. I think I am going to have to punish you." Marinette said with a sexy voice.**

 **Plagg and Adrien looked at each other and Plagg said to Adrien, "Um Adrien your heart beat is now really fast and your sex pheromones are going crazy."**

" **I know Plagg!" Adrien said to his kwami.**

" **Well what do you want to do?" Plagg asked him.**

" **Plagg Claws Out!" Adrien said.**

 **Plagg just like Tikki didn't need to have Adrien tell him what outfit look to go with for he saw it inside his mind thanks to the master and kwami contract.**

 **Before Marinette's eyes Adrien transformed into a sexy take on his Chat Noir outfit. Marinette still siting on her pink floor rug with her legs spread out to the sides a bit and her hands overlapping each other in between the inch gap of her thighs. And still in the Chat Noir looking Ladybug Outfit. That was a sexy jumpsuit in a Reddish Black color with black ladybug spots on the jumpsuit, the cat ears and boots.**

 **Page 8.**

 **And still in the hair ribbon she has when she is LB, but now a Chat Noir color Green. Marinette saw Adrien transform before her eyes into a fucking sexy take on his Chat Noir outfit.**

 **The outfit snugged tightly to him so that every muscle was defined on his arms and his legs. Just like hers he had his zipper with the golden bell also down, but his was down all the way, showing off his sexy slender defined muscles of his pecks and abs an letting her see his Ladybug boxers and hard member.**

" **Do you like what you see My Lady?" he asked her in a flirtatious tone of voice as he stuck out his pink tongue and slowly licked his lips, then bit the bottom lip wheel giving her a sexy smoldering look followed by a sexy seductive cat purr.**

 **That now had Marinette turned on. She stood up from the floor, moved closer to her sexy kitty an she leaned her body right up to his and passionately kissed him.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**You're My Soulmate!**_

 **Once again I say..This is going to be A 3 part Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction. That will start off in part on with Marinette and Adrien; after 6 years of fighting as Chat Noir & Ladybug and being classmates who liked the other, finally finding True Love & Finding A Soulmate In Each Other after their High School Graduation Day. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it. One more thing as you read this please keep in mind that I am making this Fan Fiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir a Rated M fan fiction and it will be a Romance and Adventure fan fiction. That's all I need to say. Well here is Chapter 8. This Fan Fiction was Written By: me UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Page 1.**

 _ **CHAPTER 8.**_

 _ **The 2nd day & the very 2nd step to Adulthood Part 2.**_

 **After about 7 minutes of passionately kissing in their sexy superhero outfits Marinette and Adrien broke apart, to catch their breath. About 5 minutes in is when Tikki & Plagg lost energy, an Mari and Adrien were back to the every day outfits. Adrien now said to his Lady, "Are you sure that you want to go on with this? For this is both of our first times and all." **

" **Kitty, I am ready to give you all of me. Now lets move to my bed." Marinette said to him as she now grabbed his hand and they mindlessly made there way up to her bed around 8:30 pm.**

 **They were both now sitting on her bed. Marinette was a bit nervous as was Adrien as well. After eating three pieces of Camembert cheese Plagg looks to Tikki who was just finishing her 3rd piece of Strawberry Cheese cake and he say to her, "Why I don't think I can watch this, Tikki lets let them be and go wonder Marinette's home."**

 **Page 2.**

 **Adrien took off his White jacket, his Black t-shirt with the 3 color lines in yellow, green and purple, then he took off his blue jeans and his ladybug boxers. Marinette took of all of her clothes, but left one thing on; her ladybug style bra and panties. Adrien pushes Marinette down gently onto the bed, an he leans in and closes the gap between the two of them with a kiss on her lips.**

 **Marinette is out of breath panting and now even more embarrassed then when Adrien an her started.**

 **Once her breath slowed down enough for her to talk she looked up to her kitty hovering above her on the bed and she said to him, "Wow Adrien, you are a amazing kisser."**

 **Adrien now laid beside his Lady cuddling her in his arms. He had to tell Marinette now how he has felt for her from the first time they meet back when they were in 10th grade in high school or he would regret it. So he took a deep breath in and told his Lady everything from the beginning up until now. "Marinette?," he asked her.**

" **Yes kitty," she said.**

 **"Mari, so when you and I met for the first time; I wasn't as happy as I am now, but after a few years with you see that I wasn't Alone. That I had people who truly wanted to be there for me. I would only show my true self around you as Chat Noir at first and talk to you abut my family, what happened to my mom, how I hate my Dad for never being there for me. Than we formed this bond we have today back when you were 16 and I was 17. Also when I was 15 and you were 14.**

 **I started to see in me the person that Nino, Alya and You saw inside me when we all first meet. I told you what I really truly wanted to do with my life when I become a adult. Now we are finally a couple, hopefully we both will be going to the same Fashion College here in Paris soon, but to make a really long story seam short bugaboo is this, I Love You My Lady! And I all ways will."**

 **After the he finished with his explanation, he said to Marinette in his usual teasing way, "Well? What does this Cat got your tongue? My Lady."**

 **Page 3.**

 **Marinette had only heard the very last thing her kitty had said to her in his expiation and that was the part about being in love with her back, at picturing the image of her Chatton saying what he did at the very end of his expiation over and over inside of her thick skull, so it would stay burned into her mind. She turned a deep red in the face with heat and lust for him and said, "Silly Kitty! I love you too my Chatton and My Adrien Agreste."**

 **Adrien now moved back on top of Mari and her kisses her on the lips and rubs his knee up against her crouch causing the Marinette's body to shake under him. Adrien becoming hard again, pushed into the kiss more closing any space left between them. When Marinette pulled away from his kiss to catch her breath, she was only pulled back into the kiss. She was not letting her kitty in side her mouth like he wanted.**

 **So Adrien removed her bra and her cupped her boobs tight with his hands. Causing her to let out *Ahhhh* with that Adrien slipped his tongue in side of her mouth, then he began moving it in circles around her tongue.**

 **Page 4.**

 **Witch Mari did the same thing back to Adrien's tongue changing the atmosphere in the room and increasing the feelings between them to a lively flowery lovey-dovey lustful one. That was making the room foggy with heat. Both were fighting with their tongues for dominance over the other.**

 **Adrien was trying really hard to keep his lust at bay till Marinette was ready for him, but she was making that really hard for him to do because the muffled moons that she was making as the two of them fought for domination over the other. Adrien broke from their hot kiss leaving a sticky string of saliva hanging from the mouth of his Lady's and his own linking them together.**

 **They both were flushed with a deeper red in their cheeks now than before and had a heavy shallow ragged breathing going on.**

 **Mari said to Adrien,"more my Chatton! I want you to do more with me." at hearing that come from the mouth of his Ladybug Adrien nodded to her in acceptance and slipped his right hand now down to her hips and removed her panties.**

 **Page 5.**

 **We now time laps and it's about 1:00 am early in the morning, on the next day of June 20th . Adrien was sleeping so peacefully beside Marinette who woke up from he slumber because she need to pee.**

 **She got up from her bed carefully trying not to wake her sleeping kitty and went to the bathroom. When she was in the bathroom she took a real good look at herself in the mirror. What she saw had looked like she got bet up, but only on her right side of her neck. She giggled a bit and said to her reflection, "Well Marinette you're no longer a virgin anymore. You have become a woman." She then sat on the toilet and went pee which had hurt a bit for she was sore from her first time having sex.**

 **After she was done using the bathroom she went to to her bedroom and got back in her bed with her kitty. He when she got in the bed under the covers cuddled her in his chest and the two slept that way till the time they had to be up.**

 **Page 6.**

 **It was around 6:00 am. The sun was barley up and not quit yet fully coming in throw the window of Marinette's room. Adrien woke up first, and he saw his lady sleeping on his bare naked chest, an still wrapped in his arms. Wanting to wake up his Lady romantically, he carefully got up off the bed, put on Marinette's shirt that fit him a bit snugly and put back on his ladybug style boxer briefs. After he went to the bathroom to pee, he went back to her room, sat on the bed again, an he leaned over her and gave her a kiss that brought her out of her slumber.**

 **Adrien said to her as she opened up her eyes, "Good Morning Mari. How are you feeling today?"**

 **She kissed him back, then said to her kitty, "I'm a bit sore, but I feel really happy that it was you Adrien who was my first time."**

" **So am I, so we have some time before we need to hit the road do you want to take your shower first my lady? And I will take mine as soon as your finished." Adrien asked Marinette.**

" **Thanks kitty. I'll be back in 5 minuets." Mari said to Adrien.**

 **She got up from the bed Naked, grabbed Adrien's shirt from the floor an put it on. His shirt was long on her so it covered her lower naked body and stopped just above her knees.**

 **She walked down from her bed to her dresser and she grabbed the Disney Outfits that she and Alya bought yesterday for them all to wear to Disney Paris today. Adrien who had on Marinette's light pink t-shirt that stopped just above his belly button, and his ladybug boxers now had gotten up from the bed too an followed her down to her dresser. Where he hugged his lady from the behind.**

 **He purred into her neck and then the two smiled. Marinette said to him, "Some one is felinein' it a bit this morning," she smiled as she turned her head slightly to see her kitty's model face. "Adrien; If we both are going to freshen up and have a bit of something to eat before we need to hit the road, I need you to let go of me so that I can shower first and you can take care of that as I am in my shower." she added as she cupped Adrien's morning wood in her hand. That hadn't fully went away yet. With her actions; it caused Adrien to flinch and let go of her.**

 **Page 7.**

 **We now time skip a hour a head. It's 7:00 am; Adrien and Marinette both had taken there showers, got dressed in the Disney couples outfit that Marinette had got for them for today, an they both had something to eat for breakfast and were now driving over to Nino's to meet up with him and Alya so that they all could leave on the road at the same time.**

 **Nino and Alya were outside of Nino's Place kissing when Adrien and Marinette pulled up in-front of Nino's house. Like Adrien an Mari, The two were wearing a Disney couples outfit that was not so different from their everyday looks.**

 **For Alya in all of the excitement of the news that Adrien was letting her and Nino come along to the shoot, be extras in it and was even paying for them to get inside the park; She for got to buy A Disney Minnie and Mickey Mouse color couples outfit for her and Nino. Adrien and Mari now exited his car and were standing before the two still kissing.**

 **It was Marinette who broke the couple's kiss, when she bravely said, "Alya if you two don't stop kissing we are never going to make it on time to Disney Paris before the time of Adrien's photo shoot."**

 **The two now broke apart and Nino spoke and said, "Sorry Marinette," he was cut off by Alya before he could finish his sentence, Alya said, "OMG! Marinette the couples Disney outfit that you picked out looks super cute on you and really handsome on you Adrien."**

" **Thanks Alya." Mari said to her.**

 **Page 8.**

 **Adrien looked at his cell at the time now to see how they were doing in time, for Nathalie and his photographer didn't like when he was last. Adrien said to them, "We need to leave now for it's 7:15 am and the roads to the park are going to have a bit of traffic at this time due to the morning work rush. By the way Nino are you and Alya taking Your Car?, her Car? or your own cars?"**

" **Alya and I decided that we would take our own cars for after the shoot and the double date today are over she need to go back home to her house." Nino said.**

 **So whit that said Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino get into their rides and drive to meet Nathalie and the photographer at Disney Paris. We time jump, it's now 9:50 am. They all got their on time at around 8:00 am. Once they were inside the park Adrien and Marinette were dragged off by Nathalie, two of the clothing members for the shoot, and the two hair & makeup team's that were brought on for both Adrien and Marinette to make them photo shoot ready when needed. The fist shot of the shoot was going to be a fun casual one by one of the lamps. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**You're My Soulmate!**_

 _ **Once again I say...This is going to be A 3 part Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction. That will start off in part on with Marinette and Adrien; after 6 years of fighting as Chat Noir & Ladybug and being classmates who liked the other, finally finding True Love & Finding A Soulmate In Each Other after their High School Graduation Day. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it. One more thing as you read this please keep in mind that I am making this Fan Fiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir a Rated M fan fiction and it will be a Romance and Adventure fan fiction. That's all I need to say. Well here is Chapter 9. This Fan Fiction was Written By: me UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**_

 **Page 1.**

 _ **CHAPTER 9.**_

 _ **The Disneyland Pairs Photo shoot**_

 _ **and Double Date. Part 1.**_

 **Alya and Nino were place in the background, still in view, but not well. The photographer had the wardrobe team put both Adrien and Marinette in a College look. Adrien was wearing a red & black sports team varsity jacket with a white letter B on the right side of his chest, he had a under the jacket a whit t-shirt that was short sleeves, his pants were a tight fighting pair of ripped skinny jeans and he had on his red converse high top sneakers. As for Marinette she was wearing a red & black sports team varsity cheerleader outfit with a red & white letter B on the right side of her chest and they put her in a pair of red converse high top sneakers just like Adrien's. **

**Alya and Nino had been told to look natural by the photographer so the two were having a chat. Nino said to Alya, "Alya don't Adrien and Marinette look cool together, even though this is Marinette's first time doing modeling?"**

" **Yeah they do, an Mari looks like she is really having fun being a model." Alya said to Nino. The next photo's Shot spot was going to be a more romantic one. The photographer picked it to be by the parks main entrance, in front of the castle. Like before both Adrien and Marinette were taken to get into the look for this shot's spot.**

 **The photographer had the wardrobe team put both Adrien and Marinette for the 2nd shot of the photo shoot, this time in a Disney Prince and Princess style couples outfit. Adrien was in a rosy white tux with white shoes and his hair was done in a slicked back style. Marinette was in a white beautiful princess style ball dress that had a downward V in the front of the dress, that went from above her knees to the floor. Her hair was done in a bob like french bared that went across the back of her head and was held in place with beautiful Sakura pink cherry blossom hair pin. He shoes were the same color as Adrien's tux a rosy white.**

 **Page 2.**

 **And just like before Nino & Alya had been given directions for this 2nd shot of the shoot. They were put into as requested by the photographer in as well a couples outfit style that was of a Disney Prince and Princess and were told to act like they were dancing at the ball in the front courtyard of the King and his son's castle. Adrien and Marinette were told a bit different, they were told to dance like they were madly in love and no one was around them. Adrien was told that for this he was the Prince of the castle they were in front of and his Dad the king want's him to pick a princess from the ball and then wed her. **

**Alya and Nino spoke again to themselves as they did whet the photographer asked of them. Alya said in a low voice into Nino's ear, "Wow! Nino look at them; they look like they just got married and are sharing their first dance. Do you think Nino that they will get Married before us or will we get married before them?"**

" **I don't know we have been dating since 10th grade in high school and will be next month dating for 7 years. Were as they only started to day the day we all graduated." Nino said in a low voice back to Alya.**

 **Page 3.**

" **Adrien," Vincent called.**

" **Yeah?" Adrien asked Vincent.**

" **We are almost done for today. The last shots going to be the one that is going to be on the front cover an inside the center fold of this mouths issue of LOVE Fashion Magazine." Vincent said to Adrien.**

 **So you know Vincent; who's an Italian photographer that has been working with Adrien on all of his photo shoots since he was in 10th grade. Has always had a somewhat eccentric yet passionate look about his job. He always is changing his poses during photo shoots and asking Adrien to imagine well strange ideas...(for instance, his mother bringing him spaghetti) in order to express specific emotions.**

" **Okay! And that's so cool." Adrien says to him.**

" **Everyone time to move to the last shots location for then finale two photo's of this photo shoot. Follow me everyone!" Vincent said with a smile.**

 **Page 4.**

 **He also use to dislike being interrupted while he's doing his job. Vincent shows that he's capable of standing his ground, when he refused to give into Chloe's demands back in 2017 to be placed next to Adrien for the class photo. Even when she threatens to involve her father he stood his ground too. Having both his Physical appearance, being tall with dark reddish-brown hair, a soul patch, and pale orange-brown eyes.**

 **And his Civilian attire that he wears, being a white t-shirt with a v-neck, red and green plaid pants, with light gray suspenders, light gray work boots, and finger less leather gloves with holes exposing his knuckles. Is what has drawn other models to work with him and not just Adrien. They all now arrive at the location in the park that Vincent will be shooting the last two photos for this photo shoot. Adrien and Marinette were not put back into the couple's outfit that Marinette bought for them and they arrived to the park in.**

 **Page 5.**

 **They were going to be the only ones to be photographed in these last two shots. He told Adrien and Marinette to embrace each other closely and share a romantic kiss with their eyes closed and act like they were the only ones there right then.**

 **When Vincent had the perfect two photos he then said to Adrien and Marinette, "umm, You two can stop kissing now we're done with the photo shoot."**

 **Mari was the one to break to kiss for she was becoming turned on. As if things today couldn't get any better for her and Adrien, the two in the distance heard that all to familiar sound for their help. The looked at each other, then they looked over to Alya and Nino and said to them at the same time, "Sorry guys, but we both need to go the the restroom and we might be a bit for long line."**

 **Nino said to them, "Your cool. Hurry back when you can."**

 **Then the both left everyone, went to one of the unisex bathrooms that were unoccupied and at the same time said, " "Tikki! Spots On!" And "Plagg! Claws Out!" "**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir made it to that all to familiar sound for alerting them for their help. The screams can from the Disneyland Paris parking lot. What the both had saw was much worse then what the two beloved superheros of Pairs have seen occur before. Never in their 6 years of fighting Hawk-moth's akumatized civilians, has one of them done this much chaos and destruction to this huge of a level.**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir now looked to each other and they said at the same time; almost the same question to each other, " Chat Noir asked, "Ladybug how are we to stop her?" an Ladybug asked, "Chat Noir how do we go about stopping her?" "**

 **The woman who was around the two heroes age now spoke to them, "Ladybug and Cat Noir! Give me both of your Miraculouses and I won't rip the heart out of the chest of the ones you hold close to your own hearts!" as she ended what she just said to them with a wickedly maniacal laugh.**

 **Page 6.**

 **The woman they were going up against this fight; the two superheros seemed to recognize her, but they couldn't recall just what her name was or who she was, but they did know her. Ladybug was the one who remembered who she was, she was the girl that sat two rows behind her and Alya all through high school and who's mother had died giving birth to her. She was raised by the woman who was her mothers half sister here in Paris, France and was the only mother to her. But in there Junior year in high school The only mother she ever knew was killed in a car accented on June 19th, 2020 last year.**

 **Chat spoke now to the woman, "We can help you, but only if you let us. Don't do this."**

 **The woman said with anger in her voice to Chat Noir, _"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUIPED FUCKING KITTY! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR ASSHOLE FRINED CHOLE; THE ONLY MOM I HAD WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"_ **

**It was Ladybug who now spoke to her for she remembered what her name was, "Demitra? Is that you? What happened you look so different form when Chat Noir and I saved you last year in May."**

 **Page 7.**

" **Yeah, It's me Ladybug. An what happened an why I look so different from they last time you both saw me. Has to do with suffering from my heart being broken to the point that I was dead myself from the lost of my only mother I ever known, for my birth mom died the same day I was born 19 years ago on my birthday of May 27th, 2002. It was her half sister that was my only mother I really ever knew as my mom." Demitra said to LB.**

" **We don't want to fight we Demitra. Let Chat Noir and I help you?" Ladybug said to her.**

" **To Late Ladybug and Cat Noir. There is nothing you can do or offer me that Hawk-moth can. And the name's no longer Demitra, it's Lady-Chaos. Now are you both going to hand over you're Miraculouses to me now or am I going to have to break some more hearts?" she said to them with the same wickedly maniacal laugh from the last time she asked them to hand over their Miraculouses to her.**

 **Back in side the Park now Alya and Nino were starting to get worried, for both Adrien and Marinette hadn't come back yet from the bathroom. It was now around 3:00 pm in the afternoon.**

 **Page 8**

 **The photo shoot had finished at about 2:40 pm in the afternoon an Adrien & Marinette left to go use the bathroom at about 2: 45 pm in the afternoon. It was Alya that spoke now as her and Nino were walking around the Park, "Nino," **

" **Yeah Alya love." Nino replied to her.**

" **Did you her screaming before Adrien and Marinette left to go to the restroom's coming from I want to say the parking lot of the park?" Alya asked him.**

" **Yeah dudette my lady. I did, why? Are you thinking that Marinette and Adrien are pairs two crime fighting superheros Ladybug and Chat Noir?" he asked her Jokingly.**

" **Well yeah I am Nino. Just think back over these 6 years till now, every time Ladybug and Chat Noir come and save Pairs from Hawk-moth just were are Mari and Adrien when they show up?" Alya asked him.**

" **They run off somewhere and don't return till the whole fighting is over with." Nino said.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**You're My Soulmate!**_

 _ **Once again I say...This is going to be A 3 part Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction. That will start off in part on with Marinette and Adrien; after 6 years of fighting as Chat Noir & Ladybug and being classmates who liked the other, finally finding True Love & Finding A Soulmate In Each Other after their High School Graduation Day. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right to the show Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir. All of the rights still belong to Zagtoon and Jeremy Zag. Please note this is for entertainment only and for fun. I hope that you like it. One more thing as you read this please keep in mind that I am making this Fan Fiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir a Rated M fan fiction and it will be a Romance and Adventure fan fiction. That's all I need to say. Well here is the last Chapter of part 1 in my 3 part Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction; Chapter 10. This Fan Fiction was Written By: me UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**_

 **Page 1.**

 _ **CHAPTER 10.**_

 _ **The Disneyland Pairs Photo-shoot & **_**Double Date. Part 2.**

 **& the EPIC Fight with Demitra Rose Da Silva a.k.a Lady-Chaos!**

" **I think Nino that you and I need to go out to the parking lot of the park and clarify this Theory or hunch we have come across." Alya said.**

 **When the two got outside the gates of the park and over to the parking lot where the fight was going on between Ladybug, Chat Noir and a akumatized Demitra Rose Da Silva a.k.a Lady-Chaos. Nino and Alya were shocked to see that it was Demitra Paris's superheros were in the most EPIC Fight with. They took cover behind a car and were peaking out to the fight. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been up till the point when Alya and Nino got there around 3:17 pm in the afternoon; fighting her.**

 **Demitra loved to wear her go to Dress that was a beautiful Ancient Greek Inspired long flowing dress in her favorite color of a pinkie purple color. Her only Mom she had Know who's name was Rosie Aelita La-della robbia had hand made the dress for her when she was about 15 years old. She made it and gave it to her for Christmas the year she turned 15.**

 **Now Demitra a.k.a Lady-Chaos as she called her self was wearing that same beautiful Ancient Greek Inspired long flowing dress that had been in her favorite color of a pinkie purple color. An loved to wear all the in now a akumatized version of it. It was no longer in her favorite color of a pinkie purple color, but now it was in a combination of her favorite color of a pinkie purple and a reddish-blue black coloring over it.**

 **Page 2.**

 **Lady-Chaos gave them her wickedly maniacal laugh from the last time and the thing she did next really threw the two superheros for a loop. Lady-Chaos levitated herself towards them, Ladybug not having Cat like reflexes was not able to move out of her attack fast enough and ended up taking her Destruction Chaos Blade right on the surface skin level of her left side of her body, cutting throw her Ladybug outfit, and just deep enough to need stitches.**

 **Lady-Chaos now said to Chat Noir, "your Ladybug is in bad shape and most definitely going to need stitches soon. So what are you going to do Mr kitty?"**

 **Over where Alya and Nino were watching this fight Nino whispered to Alya now, "Alya we need to help them,"**

 **Alya whispered back to him, "Right," Alya the holder of the fox Miraculous and the kwami known as Trixx, now called upon her kwami for there help,** **"Trixx, lets pounce!" she said as quietly as she could so that Chat Noir and Ladybug couldn't hear her, but Trixx could.**

 **Page 3.**

 **An with that said to them Trixx transformed Alya into Rena Rouge. Nino the new holder of the Turtle Miraculouses and the kwami Wayzz did the same thing as Alya just had; he Called upon Wayzz and said just load enough for them to hear "Wayzz time to Shell Out!" An with that said he was transformed by Wayzz into Carapace.**

 **Ladybug now weaker then before saw the two other Superhero Allies that had been brought on to help them about two years ago. It was Chat Noir that spoke for her, "Rena Rouge & Carapace! Took you to long enough to show up. Lady-Chaos cut ladybug and she is badly hurt I need you two to buy her and I some time." as he said that his and ladybug's Miraculouses gave that all to familiar beeping warning them that they had to leave fast. **

" **We can handle her go Chat Noir help ladybug," Rena Rouge said, "Yeah like Rena said we can handle her till you two or till you come back dude." Carapace added.**

 **And with that Chat Noir carefully now lifted Ladybug up into a princess style and he whisked her off. When the two became Adrien and Marinette once again. They were inside his Car at the far end of the parks parking lot. Tikki and Plagg looked at each other in worry. Page 4.**

 **Adrien saw now just how bad his Lady's wound was and her now asked Tikki, "What am I to do even though you absorbed most of the blade's cut when you and Mari were linked, but she still has a really deep cut."**

 **Plagg now looked to Adrien an saw and felt his emotions. He now again looked at Tikki and said, "Tikki we need to bring you and Marinette to see him again."**

 **Tikki nodded to Plagg and now answered Adrien, "You need to bring her and I to Master Fu's Place here in Paris."**

 **Adrien nodded and then drove to see Master Fu. When they got there he did the same thing like before with Mari after her looked his car. He was greeted by Master Fu before he was at the door, "Hello Chat Noir It is a pleasure to meet you finally. I am just sorry we had to meet this way. How is Ladybug doing?"**

 **Page 5.**

" **Not good she passed out before I go her into my car and came here, even though Tikki absorbed most of the blade's cut when her and Mari were linked, she still has a really deep cut and I wasn't sure that she would want me to bring her to the hospital so that her Mom and Dad can just ask he tuns of question on just how she got so badly hurt." Adrien said to the man.**

" **You did the right thing Chat Noir let's bring her inside before it's to late." Master Fu said to him.**

 **They all went inside his place and Master Fu began his work on healing both Marinette and Tikki. After he healed both of their chakra flows. Master Fu went on to closing Marinette's deep wound using ancient Chinese medicine and remedies to close it enough on it own first, and try to close it without using any modern-day medical stuff other then the needed stuff of dissolvable stitches to help her body heal on its own faster.**

 **Page 6.**

 **Marinette now came to and she saw where she was and asked, "How did I get here? I remember I was cut by Lady-Chaos when Adrien and I were fighting our former Classmate Demitra who was akumatized by Hawk-moth, but I can' re call after I passed out from loosing just enough blood to faint."**

" **No need love to worry about that you need to rest, but after you and I meet with Nathalie for she has left me 7 voice mails asking where we went off to and why we hadn't returned yet. For she wanted to give us her graduation gift." Adrien said to her.**

" **Marinette take this ancient Chinese medicine that I used on your wound every morning and evening till your dissolvable stitches have gone away and I want you and Adrien to for the time your healing from that wound to let the other help you and Chat Noir out." Master Fu said to her.**

" **Okay Master Fu, I will and thank you for everything again." she said with and bow and then Adrien did the same.**

 **Page 7.**

" **Your welcome both of you. Now you two must be going for I sense that both of you are needed at the coffee shop that is across the street from your family's bakery Ladybug, 'Cause a woman is there waiting for you both." Master Fu said.**

 **Adrien and Marinette bow again to Master Fu, say good bye, get into Adrien's car and they drive back over to where Mari's family's place is. They park in front of her Family's bakery, Adrien beep his car looked and then they walk from his car over to the coffee shop across the street. When they enter Marinette look at the wall clock and she sees that the time reads 5:30 pm. Adrien reassures Mari that Rena Rouge & Carapace who they both left behind to finish fighting Lady-Chaos, stop her and they had saved her. For after all Adrien and Marinette were the one who picked them to be the holder of The Fox Miraculous and The Turtle Miraculous. **

**Nathalie waved to them from the booth that was by the window. Adrien saw her and holding Marinette's hand they walked over to her and took a set in the booth.**

 **Page 8.**

 **Once they were seated Nathalie began speaking, " Well so I have a Graduation gift for both of you together. Also Adrien, Marinette these came for you both in the mail today. Marinette your Mom and Dad I already talked to them over the photo after the shoot was over and they approved of my gift for you both."**

" **What is your gift for us both Nathalie?" Adrien asked her.**

" **I am getting there just hold on. Marinette When I wasn't able to find Adrien or you after the shoot, I came to you family's bakery to ask them if they have seen the two of you. They said no, but they were hoping that I had seen you also for this came today for you." Nathalie said.**

" **I am sorry we had both went after the shoot on some rides till about 3:17 pm, and after we went to get some lunch together with Alya and Nino," she said and Adrien added, "My cellphone's sound was off for the shoot and I forget to turn it back on after for we were having a lot of fun. So I didn't hear my phone ringing."**

" **I figured much, now first open the huge envelops that came today before you both." Nathalie said to them.**

 **They opened them up and it was just what they both had been waiting for; both Adrien and Marinette got into IFA here in Paris, France.**

 **Nathalie said to them, "Congrats on getting into the college you both wanted to got to. Now as for my gift Adrien an Marinette I must take you both to it. For it was to big to move." She smiled and gave then a wink of her eye. They all left the coffee shop. Nathalie got into her car and Adrien an Mari got into his. They drove behind Nathalie to a beautiful gated huge Private Mansion in Paris 16** **th** **Trocadero.**

 **After they parked both cars in the drive way. Adrien and Marinette now exited the car and were in awe at what the were looking at.**

 **Page 9.**

 **Adrien asked Nathalie, "Is this beautiful gated huge Private Mansion for Marinette and I to Live while we are going to IFP here is Paris?"**

" **Yes and you don't need to worry about rent, because for the Mansion You guys own, but for the time being till the two of you can pay things for yourself it is in All of our names. You and Marinette are listed as the main owners and I am for now listed as a co owner." Nathalie said to them.**

" **How many bedrooms, guestroom, bathrooms extra are there inside this house and Is the a big backyard with a really nice pool? And a basket ball court?" Adrien asked.**

 **Nathalie only nodded and then she handed them two sets of keys and told them to go inside and have a look. Mari and Adrien unlocked the Black Iron rode style french front doors and went inside there new home that Nathalie is giving them as there getting into college and high school graduation gift. What they saw inside was even more beautiful then the outside front courtyard. White marble floors throughout the whole main floor, a tune of beautiful archways into each different room throughout the whole beautiful gated huge Private Mansion.**

 **Page 11.**

 **The Master suite had a king size platform red oak wooden bed and matching furniture. A huge spa-like his and her full bathroom, Two walk in huge clothing closets. One for all of Marinette's cloths, shoes and other things she had, and the other for all of Adrien's cloths, shoes and other things he had. There were 127 guest bedroom each having a full bathroom with his an her accommodation in them all. Down on the main floor was a huge culinary style kitchen, a huge entertainment room that had movie quality sound speakers. Also a indoor par core room/ basket ball court and last the backyard that had a hug built in the ground pool/ hot tube and a outdoor entertainment area with fir pits and barbecues.**

 **Adrien and Marinette after seeing everything inside, outside and knowing what they did. Went back to Nathalie said thank you to her and bid her a far well, but not before Nathalie gave Marinette one last thing. She said to Marinette, "Inside the garage is a gift from Mr Gabriel Agreste he wanted me to buy for you Marinette from him as well for a congrats on your high school graduation."**

 **[ A note from this fan fictions writer. *Well this is the end of the last Chapter in this part I "You're My Soulmate!". I'm going to leave it off with the last part above so till the next part in this is added. You all can use you imaginations on what will happen in Chapter 1 of Part 2. called "This is What It's Like When You Find You're Soulmate?" * Thank you for reading this and please do feel free to go follow me and this story. From UchihaUzumika723n1010.]**


End file.
